Wind Forge
|image=Wind Forge.jpg |kanji=風鍛接 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kaze Tantetsu |literal english=Wind Forge |english tv=Wind Forge |viz manga=Wind Forge |game names=Wind Forge |other names = Wind Release: Creation of All Things |jutsu classification=Hiden~Yamabiko Clan, Ninjutsu, Fighting Style, |jutsu type=Wind Release, Yang Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users= Shiro Yamabiko |related jutsu = Creation of All Things |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Wind Forge is a fighting style and a Hiden Ninjutsu technique used by the Yamabiko Clan. This technique allows them to use wind to weaponize their imagination to manifest any construct, living or not, out of wind in much the same way Creation of All Things can create physical forms from nothingness. Shinobi who have managed to master this technique can use it in almost any situation and many shinobi consider the technique to be the most versatile Wind Release technique in existence. Description Wind Forge isn't your average Ninjutsu technique that uses Shape Transformation to mold chakra into constructs. In fact, it is just the opposite. This technique doesn't use Shape Transformation in any way, shape, or form. This fact can be seen by examining where the technique came from and how it was invented. Some time after the Echo Kekkei Genkai appeared in the Yamabiko Clan, the Yamabiko Clan started to become interested in the legendary Creation of All Things. They examined all the reports about the legendary technique that they could find in the hopes of finding a way to use it. Eventually they found a way to harness the power of the technique and that is by using their skill with Yang Release to turn Wind Release into the link between reality and imagination allowing them to instantly manifest objects made out of wind by simply imagining. That is the true nature of Wind Forge. The ability to use wind to create physical forms out of nothingness. This difference between techniques like Water Release: Water Weapons and Wind Forge is how members of the Yamabiko Clan are able to manifest living constructs of wind so easily. Furthermore, since the wind is a manifestation of their imagination a user can add various additional properties. They can give it sealing, cursing, space-time bending, or illusion properties to allow the shinobi to use the respective jutsu type much more easily. Wind Forge has another use, which they call Aeromancy. They can use Wind Forge as a catalyst to perform any Wind Release technique by imagining the technique into being. This allows them to perform Wind Release techniques with unheard of power, despite lacking potent chakra because the power would be rooted in their imagination instead of their chakra. Naturally, they still have limits to how powerful the technique is, which varies from user to user. Aeromancy also makes dealing with any Wind Release technique a lot harder to deal with because they are creating the technique from nothingness. The best example of this is using Wind Forge to use Wind Release: Pressure Damage. Instantly manifesting a blast of wind at a desired location instead of firing a tornado-like mass of wind at the opponent first. Gas Forge Gas Forge is a variant of Wind Forge that allows the shinobi to focus the connection their imagination has with wind to manifest from nothingness and bring under their control the gases commonly found in the air most notably oxygen. Despite being a variant of Wind Forge, Gas Forge is rarely used to manifest constructs out of gases although it is certainly capable of doing so. Instead, it is used in an advanced chakra nature-like manner and it usually if not always used with Wind Forge in order to increase the versatility of Wind Forge. Just like with Wind Forge, the effectiveness of Gas Forge techniques is determined by how well a shinobi can imagine the desired result. Lastly, unlike how Wind Forge can't be used to on pre-existing sources of wind Gas Forge can be used on pre-existing sources of gases. Trivia Category:Hiden Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Fighting Style Category:Wind Release Category:Yang Release Category:Yamabiko Clan